


Plum Blossoms

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Art, Gen, Intricately detailed winter nipples, and to crown the King of Winter, or so the saying goes, plum blossoms to signify that spring is near, the colder it gets the prettier they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Buck with Plum Blossoms





	Plum Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/gifts).



> Happy UnBirthday, my friend! Thank you for everything, I hope you enjoy Bucky with plum blossoms, for reasons ♥

 

 

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1103278813784358912) **


End file.
